zombieescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Ze Predator Ultimate
| Origin = Predator (film) | PlayerSlots = 64 | SpecialItems = 10 | TLvls = 4 | ELvls = 4 | ELvlType = 3 | MusicType = 1 | /* Distribution */ | RDV = v1 | ReleaseDateY = 2011 | ReleaseDateM = January | ReleaseDateD = 31 | RDV2 = v2 | ReleaseDateY2 = 2011 | ReleaseDateM2 = May | ReleaseDateD2 = 2 | RDV3 = v3 | ReleaseDateY3 = 2011 | ReleaseDateM3 = September | ReleaseDateD3 = 18 | FSV = v3 | FileSize = 102.75 | /* Staff and Credits */ | KeyAuthor = Luffaren | Title1 = Support | Persons1 = Kaemon | Title2 = System and Particles help | Persons2 = Hannibal | Title3 = Advertising and concepts | Persons3 = Sandfly | /* Links */ | GBIDS = 153717 }} ze_Predator_Ultimate is a zombie escape map developed by Luffaren, featuring 4 levels that increase in difficulty as the main boss of the map employs more and more powers. It appears in both and . At the time of release, Predator was acclaimed for its innovative boss mechanics, level progression, special items design and extensive use of particles. Overall it spawned a new generation of maps using the same techniques to enhance the gameplay and was for a very long time considered one of the hardest maps to complete. To this date, Predator Ultimate established a reputation for being a landmark in the Zombie Escape universe. Overview The map is centered around one and the same predator, spread over 4 levels. It features many different environments, random weather, 4 different boss modes and many special weapons. The map has gained a lot of fame due to its excellently set-up scenery, escape routes and variety. This map also follows the color theory, making the long time the map requires to win a bit more enjoyable. Development ''Counter-Strike: Source'' Initial version. Bosses were considered 'primitive' and many other bugs needed a fix. The first version which could be completed and won. Contained a number of glitches that needed fixes. The first version to introduce the automated predator on Hard Mode (= A very complicated system.) The current and final version which is fully stable. The predator on the Ultimate level has undergone significant changes and now works the same way as the predator on Hard Mode but has additional special attacks, increased health and a secondary stage (ragemode). ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' The first port to CS:GO. Almost identical to the v3 version on CS:S but the final stage on ultimate mode now offers unlimited ammo to ease the fight against the charging alien. Map specifications * Custom props/models. * Custom textures. * A lot of special weapons, varying from non-damageable weapons to weapons which can 1-hit KO. * mat_colorcorrection (another "rendering" mode, changing the colors which suit the map or make it more comprehensible to play) * 4 levels (Normal, Hard, Hyper and Ultimate Mode) * Many different soundtracks. * Random weather. Tactics This map covers so many tactics that it is inefficient to explain it here. Notes *It is often misunderstood that the map is won by simply beating the predator. You need to survive by also killing the alien (who charges the humans in the final room). If you do not, he will kill all players. A glitch-win may occur where the alien charges, does not get killed but still leaves a few players behind. This is considered an illegitimate win. *You can ignore the alien by entering the final room just after it starts charging the survivors and still survive the map provided you are with enough players and/or have the necessary equipment to deal with the zombie horde (this is, however, considered an illegitimate win). **To survive a glitch-win, players have to stack into each other so that the trigger_hurt that kills the players cannot fire enough outputs simultaneously. Trivia *For many years Predator was considered the hardest map to beat. Nowadays, however, it gets been beaten many times as more and more players start to understand exactly how the map's items work. *With the addition of the Negev to , the final hold has become significantly easier, especially with the unlimited ammo that was fixed in the p5 version (older versions never had this before despite originally planned by the author). As a result, the same day the port was released servers legitimately defeated both the predator and the alien. Video Category:Maps Category:Maps (CS:S) Category:Luffaren